Por ti
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Después de un año de relación, Ishida muere en un accidente, dejando a Ichigo con un dolor que nadie parece ser capaz de aliviar. Ichigo emprende su camino hacia la sociedad de almas, ingresando inmediatamente a la academia de Shinigamis para convertirse en uno.Ahí encontrará a Ishida. Pero ¿Qué pasa con Ishida? ¿A caso lo olvidó? Ichigo hará de todo, para recuperarlo.
1. Accidente

Un saludo a todos!

Esta es una nueva historia que ya habiasubidoo a wattpad Pedro me died on ganas de subirla a qui :3

Es una historia yaoi que tendra como pareja a Ichigo Kurosaki x Ishida Uryuu. No pasaran de besos y abrazos haha pero bueno.

Advierto que el inicio es extremadamente triste pero mejora.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Enjoy!

* * *

-Dilo.

-No.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan orgullos Uryuu?

Ishida suspiro. Hacia un año que habían vuelto de hueco mundo y siendo más específicos, un año que había iniciado una relación con Kurosaki Ichigo. Sí. Ese tonto shinigami que lograba desesperarlo hasta puntos inimaginables. Era ahora su... "novio"

-Lo mismo que sientes tú por mí lo siento yo por ti – murmuró débilmente.

-¿Tan difícil fue?

-Cállate Kurosaki.

-¿A qué viene eso de Kurosaki? Siempre me llamas Ichigo...

Ishida realmente sintió ganas de golpearlo y mandarlo a volar, pero, a quién engañaba, Lo amaba. -Ichigo. Me estoy congelando. Vamos adentro.

Estaba nevando e Ishida venía con una gabardina azul, orejeras y una bufanda blanca. Ichigo traía una gabardina café y bufanda azul.

-Te daré calor – sin previo aviso Ichigo abrazo por la espalda a Ishida y este se sonrojo de inmediato.

-¡I-Ichigo!

-Vamos... Tu sólo camina – empezó a empujarlo levemente para que caminara. Por más que Ishida forcejeo para quitarlo no pudo, acabo por resignarse y empezó a caminar. El sonrojo nunca abandonándolo.

-¡KYA! Ustedes dos son tan L-I-N-D-O-S – Chizuru grito en cuanto ambos entraron al salón. Ichigo sonrió e Ishida se escondió en su bufanda.

-Ichigo... - Murmuró.

-Vale, vale – rio un poco y lo soltó.

Ishida camino hasta su lugar – Buenos días Inoue-san, Sado-kun, Kuchiki-san – Se acomodó los lentes antes de sentarse.

-Buenos días Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun – Orihime sonrió alegremente al ver el rostro enrojecido de Ishida y la felicidad de Ichigo.

-Ichigo deja de intentar pervertir al pobre de Ishida - Rukia sonrió – Mira como lo traes.

-¿Pervertir? ¿Yo? Yo no hago eso – Ichigo se cruzó de brazos, supuestamente ofendido.

Los tres rieron, haciendo que Ishida se ocultara más en su bufanda.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros después de clases, Inoue? – Rukia dijo después de dar un último vistazo a Ishida.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Kuchiki-san, pero Tatsuki-chan y yo saldremos de la ciudad para este fin de semana, ella tendrá su campeonato de karate y yo le prometí acompañarla – Orihime sonrió un poco triste – Nos iremos saliendo de la escuela – concluyó.

-No importa, ya veremos después – Rukia volvió a sonreír.

El día pasó rápidamente y pronto llegó la hora de salida.

-Bueno te veré en la tarde Uryuu - Ichigo abrazó a Ishida y este descanso su cabeza sobre el pecho de él – Llegaré rápido.

-Siempre dices eso y llegas una hora después – Ishida cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño levemente.

-Yo no tengo la culpa, a veces me dejan más trabajo.

-O te quedas platicando – Ishida sonrió levemente al escuchar el ruido de enojo que Ichigo hizo.

-Si a esas vamos, tú intenta no estresarte de más, porque luego llegas histérico a la casa y es difícil lidiar contigo.

-Hm estamos a mano – Ishida sonrió y se despegó de él.

-Ahora si llegaré - Ichigo lo miró y depósito un suave beso en sus labios.

Ishida cerró los ojos y disfruto de esa agradable calidez. Cuando finalizó, se separó lentamente. Sonrió y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria que Ichigo.

-Uryuu – Ishida lo volteo a ver, una ligera brisa hizo que su cabello se moviera junto con la bufanda – Te amo.

-Y-Yo también... – susurro apenado.

Odiaba ser así. Si seguía hablando con esa inseguridad Ichigo podría pensar que no sentía lo mismo por él y le aterraba que pudiera pasar.

-También te amo... Ichigo – Dijo al fin, después de pensar en donde quedaría su orgullo si no era capaz de decir lo que sentía.

Ichigo parpadeo un par de veces antes de que una sonrisa comenzara a formarse en sus labios. Nunca en lo que llevaban de relación había escuchado decir eso a Ishida, siempre el orgulloso contestaba con cosas como "yo también" o "siento lo mismo por ti" El escuchar por primera vez un "te amo" de su voz podía catalogarse como lo segundo más hermoso en su vida, siendo lo primero el haber empezado a salir con él.

-Uryuu – Ichigo corrió y lo abrazó para después besarlo tiernamente.

-B-Basta Ichigo…Nos veremos más tarde – Las mejillas de Ishida estaban bastante rojas cuando el beso finalizó.

Ichigo rio para después dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar, Ishida hizo lo mismo.

~O~

-Ah ¡Demonios! – Ichigo corría por los pasillos de la farmacia donde trabajaba en medio tiempo.

Desde que había hecho pública su relación con Ishida, Ichigo se mudó a su departamento para vivir con él, sin embargo habían tomado la decisión de trabajar un tiempo para poder mantener todos los gastos. La familia de Ichigo continuaba apoyándolos pero él no quería abusar de ellos.

-Solo son 15 minutos tarde – Salió del mostrador – ¡Hasta luego, Reiko-san!

-¡Adiós hijo! – La encargada, una mujer de mediana edad los despidió – Con ese niño, siempre sale tarde y corriendo – Sonrió.

Ichigo corrió a la avenida y alcanzó a detener un taxi que pasaba por ahí, justo en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar, marcando el número de Ishida.

-AH Uryuu, estoy por llegar lo lamento hubo un…

-Ichigo

-¿Papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo con el teléfono de Uryuu? – Ichigo sintió una extraña sensación.

-Ven lo más rápido que puedas a la clínica.

-¿Q-Qué sucede? – Su corazón parecía haber dado un vuelco y comenzaba a dolerle.

-Solo…ven – Fue lo último que dijo su padre antes de colgar.

Ichigo permaneció mirando el teléfono unos minutos antes de decirle al conductor su nuevo destino.

-¿Qué sucede? – Prácticamente gritó en cuanto entró a la clínica, viendo a Rukia, Sado y Renji ahí.

-Ichigo – Rukia sonaba como si en cualquier momento fuera a romper en llanto – Lo que pasa es que… - No pudo completar su oración, bajó la cabeza.

-¡Con un carajo, díganme que pasa! – Ichigo gritó desesperado.

-Ichigo, Ishida sufrió un accidente – Renji fue quien lo dijo, sintiendo su voz temblar.

-¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? – Ichigo sintió que aplastaban a su corazón.

-Así es, hijo – Isshin salió de una habitación – Un auto lo atropelló esta tarde.

-¡No me jodas con eso! – Ichigo sintió ganas de golpearlo - ¿Dónde está?

-Primero necesitas calmarte – Isshin colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Cómo está? – Una parte de él seguía gritando que no era verdad, mientras que otra pedía que lo aceptara.

-Te seré sincero, fue algo demasiado grave… No creo que

-No lo digas – Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas - ¿Dónde está?

Isshin bajó la cabeza – En esa habitación – Señaló una que estaba a sus espaldas.

Ichigo tomó un fuerte respiro y caminó hacia la puerta, con manos temblorosas tomó la perilla y entró.

Lo que vio bastó para romper el poco valor que había podido juntar. Algunas vendan que cubrían el cuerpo de Ishida estaban manchadas con sangre, tenía el brazo y la pierna enyesados, en su cabeza tenía varios vendajes, múltiples cortadas y raspones estaban en sus brazos, rostro.

-U-Uryuu – Susurró antes de correr a su lado, los ojos del otro se abrieron lentamente, mostrando el dolor que sentía.

-I-Ichigo – Formó una leve sonrisa que se esfumó cuando un espasmo de dolor lo tomo, los ojos de Ichigo se humedecieron más.

-Uryuu, por favor resiste, se fuerte, espera a que Inoue regrese y estarás bien – Ichigo tomó delicadamente la mano de él y la apretó entre las suyas.

-P-Perdóname…Ichigo… si yo me hubiera fijado… esto no habría pasado… - Ishida también sintió sus lágrimas llegar a sus ojos.

-No, no es tu culpa, no lo es – Ichigo se acercó a su rostro, depositando un beso en su frente – Tu permanece tranquillo, todo estará bien.

-Perdóname…Ichigo – Ishida apretó la mano del otro con dolor mientras las lágrimas caían.

-No es tu culpa – Ichigo volvió a decir mientras pegaba su cabeza a las manos de este.

-Te amo…Ichigo – El agarre en las manos de Ichigo despareció.

-Uryuu… - Ichigo levantó la mirada y vio como los ojos de él se cerraban lentamente.

-¡URYUU! – Fue el grito que Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Rukia y Renji pudieron escuchar de aquella habitación, seguido de un llanto que parecía jamás terminaría.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Ichigo salió de la habitación, con la mirada perdida y los ojos totalmente rojos.

-Onii-chan – Susurró Yuzu acercándose a él.

Ichigo no contestó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Ichi-nii-san ¿Dónde vas? – Karin corrió a su lado – Puedes quedarte aquí, tu habitación siempre está ahí – Sintió miedo el ver el rostro tan vacío y adolorido de su hermano.

-Lo siento, Karin – Ichigo habló, su voz tan vacía como su mirada – Prometí que llegaría temprano… Y si no lo hago, Uryuu se enojará.

Continuará…

* * *

Es my triste lo se pero mejorara D:

Ojala les llame la atencion y medejen un inspirador review :3

Nos leemos pronto!

Bye-Bye


	2. Entierro

**¡Hola! **

**Yumi: Gracias… y si el pasado te dio ganas de llorar, este lloras creo yo D: Gracias por comentar y espero que puedas seguir haciéndolo.**

**Pues aviso que este es sea el capítulo más deprimente del fic entero, les recomiendo tener papel a la mano para limpiarse…Pero prometo que mejorará.**

_**._. Enjoy!**_

* * *

-Onii-chan… Ishida está – Yuzu se detuvo a media oración, no se sentía segura de poder decirle eso a su hermano, no después de ver su vacío rostro.

-No importa – Ichigo siguió con su andar.

-Iré con él – Renji se despidió de Rukia y los demás antes de ir tras Ichigo – Les llamaré cuando lleguemos allá.

Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Sado e Isshin se voltearon a ver, después de todo, había un funeral que planear.

-Hey, Ichigo ¿Seguro que quieres llegar a tu casa? – Renji caminaba a su lado, sin muchas ideas de que hacer o decir.

-Sí – La voz tan apagada de su amigo lo hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, ah, tomemos un taxi, yo lo pago – Renji buscó en la bolsa de su pantalón para ver si sí traía dinero.

Ichigo levantó la mirada hacia él, deteniendo su avance. Después de pensar unos minutos asintió.

Renji sonrió levemente y corrió a la avenida para detener un taxi, para su fortuna no tardó mucho en parar uno. Subieron, Ichigo le dio la dirección y se recargó contra la ventana, mirando hacia afuera.

_-También te amo… Ichigo._

La voz de Ishida retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, la imagen de su pelo siendo agitado por la brisa invernal inundaba sus pensamientos. Su corazón se agitaba y le dolía horriblemente, más que cuando Ulquiorra había metido su mano en su pecho, pero a diferencia de ese dolor, este no parecía terminar.

Arribaron al lugar y Renji pagó, Ichigo empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y abrió, entró dejando la puerta abierta y una vez que Renji terminó entró, cerrando tras de sí.

Ichigo paseó su mirada entre la habitación, recuerdos de él e Ishida sentados viendo una película, de Ishida regañándolo porque se había levantado tarde para llegar puntuales a la escuela, lo inundaron. No pudo evitar que nuevas lágrimas comenzaran a caer de sus ojos.

-¿Q-Quieres comer algo? – Renji se sentía totalmente impotente, había terminado de hablar con Rukia cuando vio a Ichigo llorando amargamente.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno, tal vez sería mejor si duermes y descansas un poco – Renji apoyó una mano en su hombro.

Ichigo detuvo por un momento su llanto mientras caminaba, reanudándolo en el instante que vio la habitación vacía. Entró al baño para cambiarse e intentar componerse un poco, se mojó la cara con agua muy fría y se miró al espejo, los ojos rojos, las mejillas con marcas de lágrimas, estaba hecho un desastre, después de unos minutos más salió.

Renji lo vio salir, ya no lloraba pero su mirada estaba completamente ida, Ichigo se dejó caer sobre la cama y se envolvió en las sábanas.

-Ah, Ichigo estaré aquí afuera por si necesitas algo – No recibió respuesta alguna pero sin hacer mucho ruido salió de la habitación.

Ichigo se aferró a la almohada donde debería de estar SU Quincy, dónde cada noche se recostaba después de quitarse los lentes y cambiarse de ropa. Dolía. Más que si te arrancaran el corazón, y eso que esa sensación, él ya la conocía bastante bien. Lloró hasta conciliar el sueño.

_-Kurosaki, por amor de Dios, ponte una camisa para dormir – Ishida vestía un pantalón holgado color azul celeste y una playera ceñida de color blanco._

_Ichigo por su parte solo tenía puesto un pantalón gris y estaba recostado a todo lo ancho de la cama._

_-¿Ah? ¿Para qué? – Ichigo lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¿Cómo que para qué? – Ishida miraba a otro punto, evitando a toda costa encontrar su mirada con la de él – Porque yo también me acostaré ahí._

_-¿Y? – Ichigo volvió a sonreír cuando vio el destello rosado que coloreó las mejillas del joven – En ese caso no hay ningún problema ¿O sí? – Se recorrió a su lugar para dar espacio a Ishida._

_Ishida suspiró frustrado, se sentó sobre la cama y dejo sus lentes con cuidado en el buró, después se recostó, dándole la espalda a Ichigo._

_Era una noche relativamente fría, había llovido casi toda la tarde y aún con las ventanas cerradas se podía sentir lo fresco que estaba afuera. Ishida no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente, no podía imaginar cómo es que Ichigo podía estar tan tranquilo._

_-Estas temblando – Escuchó la voz de Ichigo a sus espaldas._

_Estaba a punto de contestar cuando un par de brazos lo abrazaron, Ishida sintió inmediatamente el calor del cuerpo de Ichigo, por un momento intentó alejarse pero después dejó de intentarlo._

_-Yo estoy acostumbrado al frío, siempre he tenido una temperatura cálida –Ichigo susurró mientras que Ishida se ponía aún más rojo - ¿Mejor?_

_-Solo cállate, Kurosaki – Después de un tiempo, Ishida cayó dormido, siendo seguido poco después por Ichigo._

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron lentamente, le ardían y le era difícil mantenerlos abiertos, miró hacia abajo, encontrando la almohada en lugar de Ishida, cómo deseo en ese momento haber seguido soñando y no despertar.

Se sentó sobre la cama y miró a su alrededor. Solo.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baños, juró poder escuchar el agua de la regadera pero una vez entró se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Tomó un baño y salió. Antes de abrir la puerta al comedor escuchó ruido afuera y sintió algo extraño dentro de sí.

-¡Uryuu! – Gritó en cuanto abrió la puerta, Renji por poco y tira lo que tenía en la mano al verlo entrar tan de momento – Oh, lo siento…Renji.

Ichigo había deseado con todas su fuerzas que lo que había pasado ayer no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla, que al despertar, Ishida estaría esperándolo para desayunar mientras tenía el ceño levemente fruncido porque se había despertado más tarde, caminar con él a la escuela, ir a trabajar y volver para encontrarlo cosiendo algo. Lo había deseado de verdad. Pero el día trajo consigo la dura realidad.

-Um, Ichigo, han arreglado ya el entierro de Ishida, será enterrado a las 3 de la tarde – Renji miró al reloj que marcaban las 12:00 – Estaré aquí contigo para que vayamos los dos.

Ichigo asintió antes de volver a entrar a la habitación.

Cuando el reloj marcó las dos, Ichigo se metió a bañar de nuevo, salió y buscó un traje negro que guardaba solo para ocasiones especiales. Se arregló y salió, encontrándose con que Renji también estaba listo ya.

Caminaron hasta la calle para tomar un taxi.

La mente de Ichigo comenzó a funcionar otra vez, estaba en camino a un entierro. Al entierro de Ishida. Ishida, su novio, el amor de su vida. Un nudo más grande se hizo en su garganta mientras el taxi recorría el camino al lugar.

¿En algún momento lo había pensado? ¿Qué lo perdería de esa manera tan espontánea y horrible? Por supuesto que no.

Llegaron al lugar, encontrándose con que Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Sado, Yuzu, Karin e Isshin ya estaba ahí. En cuanto Orihime vio a Ichigo corrió hacia él.

-Kurosaki-kun, lo siento, lo siento – Orihime lloraba desconsoladamente – Lo intenté, te lo juro pero no pude.

-No es tu culpa, Inoue – Ichigo colocó una mano sobre su espalda – El culpable soy yo.

Orihime no tuvo tiempo de contestar, Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña capilla en donde el féretro estaba.

Ichigo se acercó hasta él, Ishida lucía como si estuviese durmiendo, no tenía ninguna herida en su rostro, su cabello suave caía al lado derecho de su rostro. Ichigo levantó sus lentes, dejándolos en el lugar que Ishida siempre dejaba cuando lo hacía por él mismo.

-Kurosaki-san – Una voz sonó a sus espaldas.

-Urahara-san – Dijo a modo de saludo, sin despegar la vista de Ishida.

-Lamentamos mucho lo que pasó con Ishida-san, era un muy buena persona – Dijo agachando la mirada – Tessai-san, Ururu y Jinta mandan sus condolencias, por algunas situaciones no han podido venir.

Ichigo asintió levemente.

La pequeña capilla comenzó a llenarse poco a poco, Ichigo lo dedujo por el creciente sonido de pasos y murmullos que había.

-Kurosaki, lamento tu pérdida – Alguien se paró a su lado.

-Toushiro – Ichigo dijo un poco sorprendido, levantando la mirada hacia él – Gracias.

Toushiro reprendió el decirle que era "Capitán Hitsugaya", simplemente se vería como un idiota.

Ichigo levantó la mirada y vio que atrás de Toushiro se encontraban Ukitake, Byakuya, Nemu y Rangiku.

-Mayuri-sama y yo lamentamos enormemente tu pérdida, era alguien muy especial – Nemu hizo una leve reverencia ante Ichigo para después dar una rápida y triste mirada a Ishida.

Ichigo asintió de nuevo y ella caminó con Toushiro a sentarse en una banca.

-Oh Ichigo – Rangiku lo abrazó mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – Se cómo te sientes pero, lo que quiera aquí estaré para ti.

-Te lo agradezco Matsumoto-san – Ichigo correspondió brevemente el abrazo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo – La sería voz de Byakuya sonaba con un toque de tristeza – Lo único que puedo desearte es que encuentres la fortaleza, entiendo lo que es perder a alguien amado.

Ichigo se sorprendió enormemente por las palabras de Byakuya, sonrió levemente y este caminó con Rangiku.

-Kurosaki-san – Ukitake se acercó finalmente – Se por lo que debes estar pasando en estos momentos y quiero que sepas que toda mi división esta para lo que necesites, no dudes en acudir a mí en cualquier situación.

Ichigo le sonrió un poco más, Ukitake tenía una forma muy paternal de ser y siempre desde el momento que se había enterado sobre su relación con Ishida los había apoyado.

-Ukitake-san… quería preguntarle – Ichigo dudó un momento pero decidió sacar la duda que lo estaba comiendo - ¿Uryuu ha…? ¿Uryuu ha llegado a la sociedad de almas? – Sintió que su voz se quebraba a media oración.

Ukitake suspiró con tristeza – Nos hemos enterado de esta horrible pérdida a primeras horas de este día, en el tiempo que estuvimos allá no me fue notificada la llegada de alguien como Ishida-san.

Ichigo dejó rodar una lágrima – No cree que pueda convertirse en hollow ¿Verdad? – Si eso pasaba, Ichigo prefería morir antes de hacer algo en contra de él.

-Tu cálmate, hijo – Ukitake lo abrazó suavemente – No permitiremos que eso pase, te prometo que buscaré en cuanto regrese y te notificaré cuando encuentre alguna pista.

-Gracias Ukitake-san – Ichigo limpió sus lágrimas.

Lo siguiente fue un ir y venir de personas que conocían a Ishida y se acercaban a darle el pésame a él. Ichigo lo encontraba un tanto molesto, puesto que más de la mitad de esas personas conocía vagamente a Ishida y no le veía mucho sentido que estuvieran ahí, pero no podía decir nada. Sus demás compañeros del instituto se veían bastante consternados y tristes, muchos evitaron acercarse mucho al féretro.

La pequeña misa terminó y se dirigieron a enterrarlo. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el corazón de Ichigo pesaba y dolía más, sentía que poco a poco se iba desgarrando.

Antes de que cerraran el féretro, Ichigo depositó un suave beso en los labios de Ishida, rompiendo el corazón de más de uno de los presentes.

Cuando terminaron muchos comenzaban a retirarse, principalmente los que no conocían en su totalidad a Ishida, al final solo quedaron Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Sado, Urahara, Toushiro, Ukitake, Byakuya, Rangiku y Nemu. Ichigo le había pedido a su padre que se llevara a Yuzu y Karin puesto que no quería que estuvieran más tiempo en un lugar tan deprimente.

-Kurosaki-kun – Orihime se acercó lentamente – No fue tu culpa, no lo fue de nadie.

Ichigo apretó sus puños – Sí lo fue, fue mía – Dijo con la voz temblorosa – Si yo hubiera llegado antes, si no me hubiera tardado más en la farmacia él no hubiera tenido porqué estar ahí – Comenzó a llorar – Si yo hubiera cumplido mi promesa él no estaría…

Ukitake lo abrazó, Ichigo, incapaz de soportar la marea de dolor y desesperación que lo golpeó, se permitió llorar con todo lo que tenía en el hombro de Ukitake.

_-Ichigo_

_-¡Aleluya! Me has llamado Ichigo por primera vez – Ichigo sonrió abiertamente._

_-Bueno, Kurosaki – Ishida sonrió con un toque de burla._

_-Uryuu, siempre tienes que salir con tu insensibilidad – Ichigo puso un ligero puchero._

_-Oh, vamos Ichigo, tienes 19 años, compórtate como tal – Ishida suspiró mientras volvía a cosas._

_-Ha, mira, señor "Soy más maduro que tú y tengo un año menos" Me comporto como alguien de mi edad – Se cruzó de brazos – Bueno, ya, ¿Qué ibas a decirme?_

_Ishida se sonrojó de inmediato – Estaba pensando… que… ahora que todos se han enterado… Me preguntaba si… S-Si te parecía buena idea mudarnos juntos – Ishida terminó completamente rojo._

_-¿Juntos? – Ichigo miró con sorpresa._

_-Claro, entenderé si lo consideras poco apropiado – Ishida ajustó sus lentes._

_-Uryuu, me parece perfecto – Ichigo sonrió haciendo que Ishida se sonrojará, más - ¿Puedo mudarme hoy? – Preguntó entusiasta._

_-¿Hoy? – Ishida se sobresaltó – Pues, tienes que ver la mudanza y ese tipo de cosas – Volvió a ajustar sus lentes._

_-Bah, tengo muy pocas cosas, con que tengas una cama grande, puedo sobrevivir._

_-¡¿Una cama?! – Ishida se sobre saltó._

_-Pues claro, o qué, ¿piensas dejarme en el sofá? – Ichigo rio al ver lo nervioso que estaba Ishida._

_-Claro que no – Ishida se volteó._

-Perdóname, Uryuu – Ichigo había dejado de llorar y se encontraba parado frente a la tumba, los demás estaban atrás, dándole su espacio – No pude cumplirte ninguna de las dos cosas que te prometí.

Ichigo siguió ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien se agachó y dejó una rosa azul frente a la tumba. Ichigo alzó la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Señor Ryuuken? – Dijo incrédulo al ver al padre de Ishida ahí, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión.

Ryuuken lo miró muy rápidamente y después dio media vuelta para partir - ¡Espere! – Ichigo corrió detrás de él.

-Lamento también la muerte de Uryuu, usted es su padre – Ryuuken se quedó parado un momento y después caminó a su auto.

-Uryuu estaba consciente de su vida, sus decisiones y todo lo demás, no podemos quejarnos – Ryuuken subió a su auto, dejando a Ichigo un poco consternado.

'_Uryuu… Prometo que nos encontraremos de nuevo'_

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Juro que no sé cómo logré escribir esto T_T Hasta yo me deprimo cada vez que lo veo D: (**_**Creo andabas con épocas depresivas ._.)**_

**No crean que todo el fic será así, Ishida es mi personaje favorito y… no sé cómo escribí esto T_T**

**¡Ojala les haya gustado!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**(Dejen un comentario por favor para saber qué les parece :D)**_

* * *

_**23 de Marzo del 2014**_


	3. Sociedad de almas

**¡YO!**

**Gracias a quienes estén leyendo la historia y quien agregó a favoritos :D**

**Yumi: ¿Enserio lloraste? T_T no te preocupes, cuando lo hice lloré también. En efecto, en donde pongo más sentimiento es ahí. Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado y me dejer tu valioso review de nuevo :D**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Un mes.

Realmente Ichigo no se creía capaz de aguantar tanto pero al final, lo había logrado con el apoyo de sus amigos y familiares. Ante la gran mayoría se mostraba ligeramente mejor o con una actitud mejorada, sin embargo a solas, se derrumbaba completamente.

Cada esquina, cada mueble, cada parte de su departamento le llevaba irremediablemente a un recuerdo de él e Ishida haciendo algo. No quería seguir así.

El día después del entierro el colegio hizo un pequeño memorial de Ishida, donde recordaron algunos aspectos de él, Ichigo sin duda era quien más memorias tenía de él. Iniciando desde el momento en que Ishida se presentó ante él como el último Quincy y como enemigo hasta esa tarde donde Ichigo juntó cada gramo de valor de su cuerpo para confesarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Habían pasado tantas cosas a partir de ese momento y lo que menos pensaba es que acabarían tan de golpe y horriblemente. De vedad deseo muchas veces que el muerto fuera él, que tal vez Ishida si encontraría la manera de seguir adelante sin él.

Para bajar más el estado de ánimo, Ukitake no había encontrado a Ishida en la sociedad de almas, no había podido dar con en el Rukongai. Esto aumentaba el desgaste para él.

Tenía miedo de pensar que Ishida, aferrado por lo que le había sucedido permaneciera en la tierra en algún lugar donde él no pudiera encontrarlo y que terminara irremediablemente convertido en hollow. Era lo peor que podría pasar.

"**Y fue encontrado y aprendido el responsable de la muerte del joven de 19 años en la ciudad de Karakura, el conductor del automóvil Masada Akira se encontraba en estado de ebriedad cuando impactó con el joven quien perdió la vida al poco tiempo después…"**

La noticia hablaba de Ishida, estaba seguro.

No habían dado con el responsable del acto después de que Ishida había muerto, al parecer había huido del lugar y no le habían encontrado.

Pero cuando Ichigo escuchó esas palabras, fue como si su cerebro volviera a trabajar con rapidez. Corrió hasta su habitación, sacando su insignia de Shinigami que no había usado desde el suceso y que ahora, era el momento perfecto para usarla de nuevo. Una vez fuera de su cuerpo material salió del pequeño apartamento.

**~O~**

Rukia caminaba de regreso con Renji, habían derrotado un hollow relativamente grande y era momento de regresar. Habían estado en Karakura por un tiempo y cuando se disponían a volver, había ocurrido la muerte de Ishida y gracias a las intervenciones de Ukitake y sorpresivamente, Byakuya, habían logrado quedarse en la ciudad un poco más.

-Renji, estoy preocupada por Ichigo – Rukia venía con la cabeza agachada.

-Yo también – Renji contestó seriamente – Lo conozco y sé que no es así, está ocultando el cómo se siente en realidad.

-Y pero aun, no podemos encontrar a Ishida por ningún lado, pareciera que desapareció – Rukia se sentía confundida - ¿Qué tal si ya murió allá en la sociedad y ha reencarnado?

-No lo creo – Renji negó con la cabeza.

Hubieran continuado su avance de no ser por un choque de una gran onda de reiatsu descontrolado – Ese reiatsu es de Ichigo – Rukia dijo asustada – Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Nada bueno seguramente – Renji miró hacia donde venía la onda – Vamos, Rukia.

**~O~**

-¡Ichigo, detente! – Grito Rukia al ver a Ichigo con la zampakuto lista para clavarla en el pecho de un alma que seguía unida a su cuerpo por medio de la cadena.

Renji fue quien corrió y alcanzó a detenerlo - ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? – Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener a Ichigo contra el suelo, este se veía completamente furioso y fuera de sí - ¡Reacciona! – Gritó sin obtener nada a parte de empujones de él.

-Ichigo por Dios reacciona – Rukia tomó su cara entre sus manos – Reacciona maldición – Gritó antes de dar una fuerte cachetada que le dejó el rostro volteado pero por lo menos lo hizo detenerse.

-No lo dejaré… - Murmuró al fin después de unos minutos – Este maldito, fue… fue quien mató a Uryuu.

Rukia y Renji miraron con asombro al alma que estaba más aterrada que nunca.

-¡De no ser por tu culpa él seguiría aquí! – Ichigo gritó, las lágrimas descendían por su cara.

El hombre al parecer reaccionó ante las palabras ya que se vio como un escalofrío lo recorrió – N-No lo hice intencional, fue un a-accidente – Dijo con la voz más temblorosa que nunca – N-No quería matarlo, lo juro – Grito con pavor.

-Accidente o no, lo hiciste y yo te mataré por eso – Ichigo empujó a Renji y levemente a Rukia para ponerse de pie, colocó el filo de Zangetsu en la orilla de la cadena.

-Si quieres hazlo – Rukia murmuró, haciendo que Renji la mirara enojado y Ichigo la viera sorprendido – Hazlo, anda y conviértete en un asesino como él – Ichigo se detuvo – Por lo menos en el momento de su muerte a él le contará como accidente, pero a ti, te contará como un asesinato real – Rukia apretó sus puños – Y si eso pasa, vete olvidando de ver a Ishida de nuevo.

Las manos de Ichigo comenzaron a temblar, el hombre que hasta ese momento había mantenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió al sentir gotas caer sobre él. Encontrando con que Ichigo había cerrado los suyos y las gotas que caían eran lágrimas.

Vacilando levemente, Ichigo retiró la zampakuto de la cadena y se hizo hacia atrás, hasta que chocó con la pared, dejó caer la hoja al suelo y después se dejó caer él.

-Ichigo… - Susurró Rukia para después acercarse a él.

- ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que esperar para estar con él? – Continuaba sollozando.

-Tú tienes que ser fuerte Ichigo, Ishida así lo hubiera querido – Rukia no sabía que contestar a eso.

-Lo siento – Ichigo se levantó de golpe – Quédense con él. Yo me voy.

-L-Lo siento, perdóname – El hombre susurró, Ichigo lo miró pero no dijo nada.

-¡Espera Ichigo! –Renji se levantó - ¿Dónde irás? ¿Estarás bien?  
-No sé y sí, estaré bien – Dijo antes de desaparecer por el hoyo por donde había entrado.

Rukia y Renji se miraron con preocupación. Prometieron buscarle, pero por ahora, tenían a alguien a quien ayudar.

**~O~**

-Kurosaki-san… No esperaba verte por aquí – Urahara estaba de espaldas a la puerta pero aun así fue capaz de sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo.

-Urahara-san, usted nos dijo aquella vez que se podía ir a la sociedad de almas como un plus, dejando tu cuerpo material acá – Ichigo dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Sí, lo dije – Urahara sintió un ligero malestar al escuchar a Ichigo hablar de esa manera, estaba tan acostumbrado al hiperactivo que era Ichigo.

-Quiero ir – Dijo al fin un poco más firme – Encontraré a Ishida yo mismo.

-En otras palabras ¿Quieres morir? – Urahara giró para mirarlo fijamente.

Ichigo bajó la cabeza – No es justo para todos pero… Ishida… él… yo prometí que estaría con él y lo protegería.

-Entonces, quieres ir allá, para vivir como un plus normal pero también quisieras volver – Urahara caminó rodeándolo – No estoy seguro que eso sea posible Kurosaki-san.

Ichigo levantó la mirada – Sé que puede hacerlo, Urahara-san, por favor – Lo miró con los ojos totalmente esperanzados, Urahara pudo ver el dolor que había detrás de ellos.

-Te daré un tiempo – Urahara caminó – Sígueme.

Después de muchas cosas que Urahara movió, una puerta parecida a la de un shinigami apareció – Esta, es una de mis más grandes creaciones – Dijo extendiéndole una caja de cristal con una mariposa negra revoloteando dentro – Es una réplica exacta de las mariposas infernales que usan los shinigamis, con ella puedes entrar al rukongai sin problema alguno.

-Esta vez… ¿No tendremos que correr por nuestras vidas? – Ichigo sonrió levemente al recordar su primera aventura.

-Claro que no – Urahara abrió la puerta – Ten cuidado, Kurosaki-san – Sonrió mientras le entregaba la mariposa a Ichigo.

-Muchas gracias Urahara-san, le debo demasiado – Dijo antes de caminar por la puerta.

El camino estuvo siempre iluminado y tranquilo, le hacía recuperar un poco de paz en su agitada mente, como deseaba que Ishida pudiera ver eso.

-¿Kurosaki? – La confundida voz de Toshiro se escuchó en cuanto salió de la puerta - ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

-Urahara-san – Murmuró mientras levantaba la mariposa.

-No se le va nada – Toshiro meneó la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente - ¿Cuál es tu motivo para venir aquí?

-He venido a buscar a Ishida – Dijo firmemente.

-Quieres decir que… - Los ojos del joven capitán se dilataron al momento de pensar que tal vez, Kurosaki había…

-Algo así – Ichigo bajó la cabeza.

-Esto sale de mi poder, vamos con el capitán comandante – Toshiro empezó a caminar e Ichigo lo siguió.

-Kurosaki Ichigo – Yamamoto lo miraba fijamente – Por lo que puedo detectar, has entrado aquí como un alma, tu cuerpo físico no está contigo.

-Así es – Ichigo contestó.

Toshiro apretó la mano levemente.

-Permanecerás aquí, no hay vuelta atrás, el cuerpo físico no puede aguantar tanto tiempo sin su alma – Ichigo levantó la mirada, viéndolo con sorpresa – Si no, vete a tu mundo porque no perteneces aquí.

-Sí, me quedaré – Ichigo contestó firmemente después de permanecer un tiempo en silencio.

-Muy bien, presentarás el examen mañana – Yamamoto se levantó – Si hago esto es una manera de agradecimiento por toda la ayuda que has dado a la sociedad.

Ichigo asintió levemente y salió.

-Capitán comandante… - Murmuró Toshiro después de indicarle a Ichigo que esperara afuera.

-Entiendo su preocupación, capitán Hitsugaya, pero no se ha suicidado, solamente ha dejado su cuerpo atrás, está consciente de que permanecerá aquí para siempre, aunque lo encuentre, no podrá devolverlo a la vida.

Toshiro asintió y salió.

-Kurosaki, permanecerás por hoy en el área del décimo escuadrón, el examen es mañana a las 8 de la mañana, cualquier cosa que quieras repasar puedes tomar los libros que tengo – Toshiro le dijo a un Ichigo que parecía estar incómodo - ¿Sucede algo?

-Quisiera aprovechar mi tiempo en buscar a Ishida, no en entrar a la academia.

-Aunque lo encuentres no lo podrás llevar de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, aunque sea difícil de entender, Ishida permanece ahora a este mundo y no puede permanecer en el mundo de los vivos.

Ichigo se detuvo un momento – Es injusto ¿No crees? – Le dijo con la cabeza agachada, Toshiro permaneció en silencio para permitirle continuar – Es injusto para Yuzu, Karin, el viejo, Inoue, Chad, el que yo los deje y venga aquí para buscar proteger a la personas que más amaba en ese mundo, es injusto para ellos, injusto que los deje solos.

-Si tú crees que lo es, lo es, pero si tú piensas que lo que haces está bien lo estará, ellos lo entenderán y te apoyarán – Toshiro contestó seriamente.

-Gracias, Toshiro – Ichigo sonrió levemente.

-Es capitán Hitsugaya – Sonrió levemente al ver por unos segundos la expresión que antes caracterizaba a Ichigo.

Rangiku se emocionó de sobre manera al ver a Ichigo, se dedicó a animarlo con sus elocuencias, muy a pesar de Toshiro que seguía insistiendo en que debería de dejarlo estudiar. Al final, terminaron estudiando las cosas que Ichigo presentaría.

**~O~**

-Bienvenidos a la academia, den lo mejor de ustedes para convertirse en shinigamis que no duden en cumplir con su labor. Al final podrán entrar a alguno de los 13 escuadrones u otro grupo especial – Yamamoto daba su discurso a los nuevos alumnos que iban a ingresar.

Ichigo ya vestía el uniforme de la academia y se encontraba entre las filas de varios alumnos.

-Ishida, sé que estas aquí, lo puedo sentir… te encontraré.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Sep, Ichigo se fue a la sociedad y podría decirse que "murió" en este mundo. Veremos que pasará ¿Encontrará a Ishida inmediatamente?**

**Pobre, casi tuvo un colapso al enfrentarse contra quien lo mató.**

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**Ojalá puedan dejarme su opinión.**

_**Sayone!**_

* * *

_**3 de Abril del 2014**_


	4. Encuentro

**¡Hey!**

**Un profundo agradecimiento a todos los que han leído :'D**

**Yumi: Hahaha tal vez yo igual xD Pero Ichigo hubiera perdido su "humanidad" de haberlo hecho. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Guest: Lo sé T_T También me dolió escribir esto pero mejorará, lo prometo.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Cuando la ceremonia finalizó, el conjunto de nuevos estudiantes se dispersaron con los respectivos guías que les mostrarían la academia, el profesor que le tocó al grupo de Ichigo era un hombre medianamente mayor, tenía el cabello mayormente café obscuro pero algunas canas delataban su edad.

-¡Bien! Deberán de entrenar duramente para alcanzar sus objetivos – Comenzó a hablar cuando llegaron a una aula y todos tomaron lugar. Ichigo se sentó por en medio.

-Supongo que algunos de ustedes ya tendrán una meta clara, es decir, a que fuerza se unirán – Se cruzó de brazos mirándolos firmemente.

-La división de Kidoh – Una chica gritó.

-¡Las fuerzas especiales! – Otro más entusiasmando dijo.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Kurosaki Ichigo? – La mayoría se voltearon a ver entre sí, Ichigo alzó la vista mostrando confusión por las reacciones que tenían los demás – No se alarme, usted fue bastante conocido mientras fue Shinigami substituto. Es obvio que lo conocen.

-Al gotei 13…supongo – Dijo no mostrando mucho interés, estaba más concentrado en ver a los estudiantes y su cabeza no estaba del todo centrada aún. Realmente no había pensado si quiera si se uniría a algún organismo de la sociedad.

-Bien – El maestro asintió – Sea cual sea su aspiración será un duro trabajo, espero que pongan atención y mantengan la cabeza centrada – Dijo viendo de reojo a Ichigo pero este pareció ignorarlo.

La clase comenzó y todos sacaron cuadernos y libros para tomar notas. Ichigo estaba ahí solo físicamente, su mente divagaba en todos los lugares que debía de visitar, las maneras en que intentaría concentrarse para ver si encontraba algún rastro de él, todo. Lo que menos quería es tomar clases, es más, ni siquiera quería estar en la academia. Suficiente tenía con el instituto en el mundo de los vivos.

**~O~**

-Hey, Ukitake – Kyoraku entró por la puerta corrediza de la oficina principal del treceavo escuadrón.

-¿Cómo te has librado de Ise-san? – Ukitake tenía muchísimos papeles sobre el escritorio y parecía estar escribiendo algo. Además de que tenía una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza.

-Solo hice parte del trabajo – Kyoraku se alzó de hombros - ¿Estas enfermo y aun así estas trabajando? – Levantó un poco su sombrero mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a Ukitake.

-Algo así – Dijo sonriendo levemente – Encontré información importante para Ichigo, le enviaré una carta.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices de frente? – Kyoraku lo miró confundido.

-No entiendo…

-¡Capitán Ukitake! – Los gritos de Kiyone y Sentaro interrumpieron lo que iba a decir.

-Capitán Ukitake – Los dos peleaban por entrar primero, pero se detuvieron de inmediato al ver a Kyoraku – Oh, lo sentimos…por interrumpir ¡Es tu culpa! – Kiyone golpeó a Sentaro.

-¿Mi culpa? Es tu culpa que no dejas pasar – Sentaro le regresó el golpe.

-Uhm, ¿Qué venían a decirme? – Ukitake volvió a sonreír nervioso mientras veía a sus dos oficiales.

Kiyone y Sentaro dejaron de pelear para voltear a ver a Ukitake – Oh sí, Kurosaki Ichigo está en la academia – Dijeron lo más rápido que pudieron, para ser los primeros en hablar.

-¡¿Qué?! – Ukitake se levantó de golpe, tirando la bolsa que tenía en su cabeza y algunos papeles - ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho? ¿En la academia? ¿Hace cuánto?

-Ayer llegó, pasó el examen y ya está en la academia – Kiyone habló. Aunque Sentaro la miraba fijamente.

-¿Por qué no me enteré antes? – Ukitake volvió a ponerse la bolsa en la cabeza ya que el pararse de golpe se mareó – Eso quiere decir que… Ichigo…

-Tranquilo Ukitake, será mejor que hables con él directamente – Kyoraku puso una mano en su hombro – Vamos, te acompañaré – Dijo sonriéndole levemente.

Ukitake suspiró y comenzó a caminar con él, apoyándose por que se sentía bastante débil – Tengo que avisarle lo que encontré… Debe de ser rápido – Dijo mientras salían.

Sentaro y Kiyone los siguieron.

**~O~**

-¡99 hado y 99 bakudo! - Ichigo se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la academia, algunos curiosos aún lo miraban – Esto es una locura… - Dijo bajando la voz levemente – Ishida, ojalá estuvieras conmigo… Siempre encontrabas una manera de que me entraran las cosas en mi "cabeza dura" como solías llamarla tú – Susurró tristemente.

Levanto la cabeza cuando escuchó más voces a su alrededor. Encontrándose con que la mayoría de las aulas se estaban vaciando. Varios chicos y chicas salían de los salones y caminaban por el pasillo.

Ichigo miró a todos, viendo muchos rostros entusiastas y otros tantos serios, al pasar por un grupo, un destello azul en un cabello captó su atención, sintió un apretón en el estómago y se giró bruscamente, empujando a algunos cuantos – Lo siento – Dijo abriéndose paso entre todos. Entró al aula y corrió hasta donde un chico alto y delgado se mantenía parado - ¡Ishida! – Gritó y el chico se giró a verlo, antes de cualquier contestación Ichigo lo abrazó fuertemente.

Era él. Lo había encontrado por fin.

-Uryuu, te encontré – Ichigo permitió a sus lágrimas salir.

-¿Uryuu-kun? – Una voz sonó a espaldas de Ichigo - ¿Quién es él?

Hasta ese momento notó que Ishida no correspondía su abrazo. Se despegó levemente de él y lo encontró con una mirada de incomodidad y extrañeza. Sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-Shigi, ah no lo sé – Ishida se alejó de Ichigo –Supongo que me confundes con alguien – Dijo mirando totalmente incómodo.

-U-Uryuu… Soy Ichigo – Su voz se quebró.

-¡Ichigo! – Una voz se escuchó desde la puerta.

-¡Capitán Kyoraku! ¡Capitán Ukitake! – Se escuchó la voz de los alumnos restantes.

-¿Qué hay? – Kyoraku les sonrió. Ukitake lo hizo muy levemente.

-Ukitake-san… - Ichigo volteó, un dolor estaba inmerso en sus ojos.

-Ven conmigo, Ichigo, quiero hablar contigo – Ukitake mostró tristeza al ver sus ojos.

Ichigo echó una leve mirada por encima de su hombro a Ishida, este mostraba cierto desagrado en esos azules y cristalinos ojos que antes le habían mostrado amor.

-No te preocupes Uryuu-kun, no le hagas caso a ese loco – La chica que antes había preguntado miró con despreció a Ichigo y se abrazó al brazo de Ishida. Ichigo se sentía morir.

-Ichigo, hay algo que debo de decirte sobre él – Ukitake empezó a hablar cuando llegaron a uno de los jardines de descanso para los alumnos, Kyoraku se recostó sobre el pasto mientras que Ukitake e Ichigo se acomodaron frente a frente - Acabo de enterarme sobre Ishida-san, entró a la academia el mismo día que tú.

-¿Por qué…? – Ichigo ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración, sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-Cuando lo encontré el día de la aplicación del examen me di cuenta que parece no saber sobre su vida humana, solo recordaba su nombre pero nada más – Ukitake suspiró tristemente – Estaba por enviártelo pero me enteré de que ya estabas aquí…. ¿Acaso tú…?

-No, Ukitake-san, no me suicidado, solo dejé mi cuerpo atrás – Ichigo mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-En ocasiones las muertes traumáticas llegan a alterar los recuerdos de las almas… a veces logran recordar, a veces no – Ukitake no quería dar esperanzas muy altas.

-¿Quién era esa chica? – Ichigo se había sentido demasiado enojado hacia ella.

-Oh, Shigi Bagashama, llegó con él, también posee una cantidad moderada de energía espiritual y fue aceptada en la academia, al parecer ella lo encontró en el rukongai.

-Entonces, Uryuu puede que me recuerde pero puede que no… - Ichigo apretó los ojos – Él, no me recuerda… - Se levantó – Gracias, Ukitake-san, le agradezco su tiempo.

-Ichigo ¿Estarás bien? – Ukitake sonó con preocupación.

-Sí, tengo que estudiar, supongo – Ichigo siguió caminando.

-Hm, cálmate Ukitake, estará bien, es alguien fuerte – Kyoraku se enderezó – Ahora, volvamos a tu habitación, parece que lloverá – Kyoraku alzó un poco la vista – Si te pones mal, Unohana me matará – Kyoraku lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Ichigo siguió caminando por entre los árboles, había hecho tanto para encontrarlo, tanto para estar otra vez con él y ahora que lo había logrado, él lo había olvidado ¿No lo amaba como él lo amaba?

-Kurosaki Ichigo – Una voz lo hizo detenerse y voltear.

A sus espaldas, una chica de aproximadamente 18 años de edad, de cabello rubio y largo, sobrepasando su espalda, estaba parada, cruzada de brazos. Sus ojos negros mostraban enojo y cierto grado de superioridad.

-Te conozco, eras un shinigami sustituto en el pueblo de Karakura – Dijo con tono dominante – Sé que te creerás mucho porque tienes cierto reconocimiento de parte de varios capitanes, podrás sentirte superior. Pero dejarte algo en claro, Uryuu es mío, yo lo encontré cuando llegó al Rukongai y lo apoyé, tú no tienes ningún derecho a encimártele. ¡Aléjate! Patético.

Ichigo solo la miró, se sentía demasiado mal como para decirle algo y realmente estaba demasiado dolido como para siquiera pensar en acercarse a Ishida otra vez.

-Espero te quede claro – La chica concluyó para girarse y caminar hacia la academia.

Ichigo permaneció ahí, mirándola hasta que desapareció de la vista. Empezó a llover.

Ichigo alzo la mirada para ver el cielo, no podía decir cuáles eran gotas de lluvia y cuáles eran sus propias lágrimas. Era un dolor tan grande como el que había sentido cuando había muerto.

-Me decepcionas – Una voz sonó a sus espaldas – Aun recuerdo cuando viniste a mi diciéndome que te le declararías a Ishida – Pensé que estabas loco, que él te mandaría a volar por ser tan estúpido.

-Rukia… - Ichigo la miró, parecía no importarle estar mojándose.

-Créeme que aunque no lo creí capa, Ishida se veía muy feliz contigo, incluso sonreía – Rukia lo miró directo a los ojos – Hable con tu familia, para ellos está bien, tal vez les dolió pero saben que eso te haría feliz y Karin me hizo prometerle que irías a verlos con Ishida cuando te convirtieras en shinigami – Rukia vio como sus ojos se dilataron levemente – Pero creo que ahora regresaré a decirle que eres patético y quieres echarte para atrás solo porque él no te recuerda y una mocosa te amenazó – Afiló su mirada – El Ichigo que yo conocía, pelearía hasta el final.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ichigo y sin contestar corrió dentro de la academia. Rukia lo siguió, dejando cierto espacio de distancia.

-¡Shigi Bagashama! – Logró divisar a la joven que caminaba a lado de otra chica.

-¿Qué quieres? – Se volteó con molestia hacia él – Adelántate – Le dijo a la otra que siguió su camino.

-Más bien escúchame tu a mí, Uryuu era mío, y lo volverá a ser – Dijo firmemente, dejándola levemente sorprendida.

-Por favor, Uryuu no es un homosexual como tú – Contestó molesta.

-Ya veremos – Ichigo se giró para caminar en dirección a su habitación – Gracias, Rukia – Dijo al pasar a su lado, ella sonrió.

Shigi apretó sus puños y miró con furia a Ichigo – No ganarás, Kurosaki.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Y ella, gente bonita. Es la antagonista de esta historia…le complicará las cosas a estos dos. ¿Cómo ven esto?**

**Siempre he adorado la manera en que Rukia anima a Ichigo y aquí no podía faltar :D **

**Esperaré sus comentarios y gracias :DDD**

_**Sayone!**_

* * *

_**12 de Abril del 2014**_


	5. Primeros acercamientos

**¡Seguimos vivos!**

**Lamento enormemente la tardanza. Agradezco a quienes leyeron el capítulo pasado.**

**Yumi: Hahah sí, Shigi será de esos personajes odiados y entrometidos… Perdona enormemente la tardanza pero espero te guste y sigas comentando :D**

**En general, espero los disfruten :3**

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Esa noche, Ichigo pudo dormir más que todas las anteriores. Había encontrado a Ishida, sabía que estaba a salvo, no era un hollow como lo había "visto" en sus peores pesadillas. El único problema ahora era que lo recordara pero sentía confianza en que lograría.

**~O~**

-Hoy demostrarán lo que se supone estudiaron sobre el kidoh - El profesor que Ichigo había conocido en el primer día hablaba frente a todos, por azares del destino, la clase donde Ishida y Shigi tomaban clases se juntaba con la de Ichigo- Tienen 5 minutos para prepararse.

-Ah, hola... creo que empezamos mal el día anterior - Ichigo se armó de valor y camino hasta donde Ishida estaba. En cuanto Ishida lo vio venir, una mirada de incomodidad se formó. - Soy Kurosaki Ichigo - Le extendió la mano, ignorando la furiosa mirada de Shigi.

Ishida titubeo un momento pero terminó por darle la mano - Ishida Uryuu - Ichigo se estremeció, siempre le había parecido muy especial la manera en que pronunciaba su propio nombre - Y sí, empezamos bastante mal - Ishida regresó la mirada al piso.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, tu primero - El maestro cortó cualquier posibilidad de conversación.

Renegando entre dientes, Ichigo camino hasta el frente.

- Haddo 31, por favor - Dijo tranquilamente.

_'Demonios'_Ichigo volvió a renegar '_Por favor, Rukia lo repitió un millón de veces...recuérdalo_' No paraba de darse golpes mentales por no poner atención antes.

-¿Por lo menos el encantamiento? - Suspiro al ver el rostro en blanco de Ichigo - Bien, veamos... Ishida Uryuu - Levantó la mirada de la lista - ¿Podrías mostrarle a Kurosaki como se hace?

Ichigo sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

-Maldita sea

-¿Ocurre algo señorita Bagashama?

-No, sólo decía que yo sé hacerlo - Dijo sin despegar la vista de Ichigo.

-Me alegra ver su entusiasmo, usted será la siguiente. Bien, joven Ishida, muéstrenos.

Ishida se levantó lentamente, camino inseguro hasta quedar alado de Ichigo - Pero que reiatsu tan descontrolado - A pesar de que lo dijo en voz baja Ichigo alcanzó a escucharlo.

-Sí, siempre decías eso - Ichigo murmuró e Ishida fingió no escucharlo.

Levantó su brazo con la palma extendida, apoyo su muñeca con su otra mano y suspiró.

- _¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur_!  
¡Haddo no san-ju ichi Shakkahō!

Una esfera roja salió disparada hacia una de las tablas que había enfrente, impactándose con ella y destruyéndola.

Algunos aplaudieron y otros permanecieron en silencio.

-¡Excelente joven Ishida, excelente! - El profesor parecía enormemente entusiasmado - Un excelente control de reiatsu e impresionante fuerza sobre el encantamiento.

Ishida hizo una leve reverencia y después de mirar con detenimiento a Ichigo regresó a su lugar.

-Bien, Kurosaki. Necesitas esforzarte más - El profesor le dijo seriamente.  
-Sí... lo siento - Ichigo había quedado sin muchas palabras después de la mirada penetrante de Ishida.

El resto de la clase, Shigi le dirigió una mirada cargada de furia puesto que Ishida veía más constantemente hacia Ichigo.

-Demonios, que día - Ichigo caminaba con los brazos tras la cabeza, el sol ya estaba por meterse - Me pregunto si desperté algo en él... la mirada que me dirigió...No, no debo darme tantas esperanzas, seguramente esta incómodo por estar cerca de mi - Suspiro con tristeza.

-Uhm, Kurosaki-san - Escucho una leve voz tras él.

-¿Uryuu? - Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-¿Tú me conocías? Cuando estaba vivo quiero decir...

-S-Sí - Ichigo sintió impulsos de decirle todo.

-Ya veo... ¿eras algún conocido?

-Sí...era...

-¡Uryuu-kun!

-¡Ah maldita sea! - Ichigo gritó con desesperación al escuchar a Shigi.

-Shigi... ¿Sucede algo? - Ishida también sonó un poco molesto.

-Prometiste ayudarme con ese haddo - Se cruzó de brazos, mostrando burla al ver que había interrumpido algo importante.

-Sí...lo haré - Ishida suspiró.

-Kurosaki-san - Una dulce voz sonó en el pasillo.

-Capitana Unohana... - Ichigo abrió los ojos al reconocerla.

-Quisiera hablar un momento contigo - Unohana se giró para salir

-Creo que te veré después, Uryuu - Ichigo suspiro tristemente.

-Espero poder hablar contigo nuevamente, deseo saber un poco más de mi pasado - Ishida suspiró también y comenzó a caminar tras Shigi que parecía temblar de ira.

-¿Sucede algo malo capitana? - Ichigo se quedó parado tras ella.

-No, es solamente un poco de información. Sé que quisieras decirle todo a Ishida-san de golpe pero eso sería contraproducente - Ichigo dio un paso hacia atrás - En algunas ocasiones puede bloquear permanentemente su memoria.  
-Pero...él quiere saber...

-Puedes revelarle pequeños datos, como su hogar, su escuela, sus amigos... pero evita mencionar algo de mucho impacto, como su poder como Quincy, la muerte de su abuelo incluso... su relación contigo.

Ichigo sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Intenta hacer que las cosas lleguen con normalidad, no lo fuerces - Unohana apoyo delicadamente su mano sobre su hombro -Ánimo, Kurosaki-san.

-Gracias... Agradezco su preocupación - Ichigo le sonrió levemente.

-Pues ahora tienes más trabajo - Rukia apareció por la puerta - ¿Hace falta que te motive otra vez?

-No... Tal vez lo logre...

-¡Nada de tal vez! - Rukia le dio un zape - ¡Lo harás!

_Eso espero..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Pobre Ichigo, las cosas comienzan a mejorar y algo viene a darle al traste a esto. Rukia siempre será quien lo apoye pero pues quien sabe qué hará Ichigo xD**

**Espero les haya gustado y siéntanse con la libertad de odiar a Shigi como yo la odio xD**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**(Sayone!)**_

* * *

_**30 de Abril del 2014**_


End file.
